


Epilogue: DR53 (drv3)

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Ndrv3 - Freeform, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, dr, drv3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me in the kiiruma real
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	Epilogue: DR53 (drv3)

**The Ouma/Amami/Iruma/Idabashi Residence**

“Ouma.”   
  


“Ouma.”

“Oumaaa~”

“Whatdya want, Rantaro?” Kokichi skittered to the doorway of their kitchen. After the killing game, everyone was technically “saved”. They got back to the “real world”, which was destroyed aside from a few lively towns, began making their own living, and moved into an apartment complex. 

“Did Miu talk to you...?” Rantaro trailed off, making a pot of coffee.

“Why would she talk to me?” Kokichi came into the kitchen and hopped on the counter.

“Get off, that’s dirty.”

“Okay, mom.”

“Well, she said she’d be home. And we were gonna do the double ‘date’ tonight.” 

“She probably doesn’t wanna go on our stupid date. Maybe, just maybe, she realized we’re not dating!” Kokichi made a ‘mind-blown’ motion with his hands.

“It’s not really a big deal. She just usually makes her thoughts pretty clear, I guess.”

“Miu’s not the funnest to hang out with, especially with other people. If you haven’t noticed by now, she’s kind of an asshat.” Kokichi wiped hair away from his face and pushed Rantaro away from the coffee machine, taking his place.

“I don’t wanna leave her hanging there though.”

“Why are we even _going_ to a restaurant. Not like Kiiboy can eat anything.”

“He can still go. And sit. And watch us eat.”

“Oh no, the overwhelming excitement might make him shortcircuit! Gah!” Kokichi frantically shook his arms and Rantaro chuckled.

“Don’t make fun of Kiibo. He doesn’t like it.”

“Hah! Did you think I make fun of him for his enjoyment?” Kokichi cackled. “Big guy’s got a face full of Miu everyday, I think he can take a little push.”

“They’re a funny couple.”

“Absolutely hilarious, Amami.” Kokichi pulled Rantaro back over to the coffee machine and left the kitchen with his mug.

**The Akamatsu/Harukawa/Saihara/Momota Residence**

“God, I’m gonna punch you in the nose!” Kaito leaned over to the left, aggressively pressing random buttons on his game controller.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Kaito.” Maki chuckled, swiftly pressing buttons to stick in first place. Kaito was _not_ having a good time in last.

“Hungry, anyone?” Kaede entered with a plate of what looked like an attempt at a casserole.

No reply. Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito were all too focused on winning the game.

“Heheh... uh, hungry, anyone, hellooo?” Kaede tapped Shuichi’s shoulder, but he didn’t budge.

“Shuichi!” She wacked him in the neck and he flinched, dropping the controller.

“Sorry, huh?” He replied.

“Sorry about that. But, are you guys hungry? It’s been a bit.”

“...Since when are you a cook?”

“I followed a recipe! I didn’t have every ingredient, but I worked with what I had.”

“Maki, bro, Kaede made food.” He tapped Kaito and Maki on their shoulders as Kaito threw the controller across the room. 

“Casserooole!” Kaede exclaimed, in a sing-songy tone.

“Wowza, that’s-“ Kaito stuck a plastic fork in the casserole and ate it. “Gah~” He choked.

“So... how is it?” Kaede asked, leaning on the table. Kaito covered his mouth.

“...Exotic...?”

“It’s casserole, how could it be ex-“ Maki took his fork and ate her own bite. “Kaede, I love you, but this sucks. Really bad.”

“God, I know! I tried. I’m sorry, guys.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay, we can go out to eat.” Shuichi smiled and patted Kaede’s hand.

“Now? Okay! I’ll go change.” Kaito skittered down the hall to his bedroom, that he shared with Shuichi. Maki told him bunk beds are for kids, but they didn’t seem to complain. 


End file.
